Twisted Change of Fate
by Sachigo
Summary: When a young girl is introduced to the mercenaries, their fates are changed and the story becomes twisted. What will happen to all of them?
1. Who is she?

_Rean is a character I made myself._

_Oh and she's the only one I have any right to own!_

_Isn't that lovely?_

_I don't own any Last Story characters! :) _

**Chapter 1:**

It was dark, and cramped in the small cave.

A young girl, only 13, wandered through, unable to find a way out. She carried a sword, that was thin and pointed at the tip. Her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders, and tumbled in every direction imaginable. Her brown eyes peered cautiously at her surroundings, always wary and unable to do anything about it. Faint markings on her skin glowed, and she knew it was only a matter of time before the scary reptile-like creatures caught up to her. Her clothes were tattered, her green t-shirt had many rips in it, and her thick brown pants were doing okay. She wore a light jacket on top of her t-shirt, but even that was torn.

She stumbled on, hoping to find some sense of light. If only she had come with a candle or lantern, she might've been out by now. Loud noises caught her off guard. Through a tiny crack in the wall, she could see people also fighting these reptile-like beings.

Would they help her?

She quickly veered around, trying to find a way into that room. That's when a reptile warrior snuck up behind her, and she shrieked. It tried chopping at her, but she blocked it. It barely missed her a second time, and she was backing up against the wall.

That's when she heard someone scream, "DUCK!"

Not even bothering to find out who screamed it, she quickly dropped to the ground as an explosion of rocks and fire rained down. the reptile creature was killed in the blast, and the girl was barely alive. She stood up and turned around, looking at who helped her.

It was that same room that she wanted into a moment ago, and these were the people she saw fighting. One of them seemed kind, and he held out his hand to her. Gratefully taking it, she stepped down to see another girl and two boys.

"What are you doing down here?" the other girl questioned.

"I-I was just down here looking for something…" The boy with the eyepatch crossed his arms.

"And you didn't think that there wouldn't be danger here?" The girl shook her head embarrassed.

"Yurick, try to be nicer. She was just attacked…Well maybe she's been fighting," the first boy changed his expression to look at the girl's tattered clothes.

"Zael, we have no reason to keep stalling, we have a job to finish," the other boy next to the one called Yurick spoke. He seemed pretty determined to finish their job, whatever it was.

"Dagran, we can't just leave her here…" Zael argued back. While the two argued, the other girl slipped around and walked over.

"Hey I'm Syrenne. Sorry 'bout them,"

"No, it's all right. I'm Rean, but I can't say that I'm not being a hindrance…" the girl let out a sigh. Syrenne smiled.

"It's official. Rean's coming with us." Zael and Dagran turned around. Yurick just shrugged his shoulders.

"So she does have a name…" he said dismissively. Rean bowed her head to the ground. This Yurick fellow was pretty cold. Dagran finally gave in, and told Rean she could come.

"But only if you don't get killed," he said sternly. Rean nodded, and the group continued onwards through the caves. Throughout the entire tunnel, Rean clutched her blade hard. She was still pretty scared. She walked behind Syrenne and in front of Yurick. Yurick tapped her on the shoulder.

"How old are you?" he asked in the same tone as he had used when she gave her name.

"13…Yurick…" she replied tentatively. He nodded his head.

"So you're just a teenager…" he crossed his arms again. Rean really wanted him to stop calling her young and 'just a teenager.' She was perfectly capable of handling herself, and got to show him when they reached a clearing. Reptid warriors stood everywhere, and the rear was open. Dagran looked at Zael.

"You can go around the rear…With Rean…" he pointed towards the girl. Rean nodded. This was her chance to show them all what she was capable off.

Her and Zael walked quietly around, trying not to let them detect their presence. When they finally stood on the back side, Rean wielded her thin blade. It was almost like a samurai's. They took stance, and charged.

Rean stabbed the healer straight in the back, killing him on the spot. She then turned and blocked the next blow from the other warrior, and in a swift motion, decapitated him. Zael was doing fine, and Yurick managed to blow two others up using his magic, and Rean was pretty impressed. Syrenne had already chopped two warriors in half and Dagran killed the last one.

Rean held her head high, feeling pretty good. Yurick finally looked at her smugness.

"Okay, maybe you aren't a kid…" he muttered darkly under his breath. Rean smiled at this, and nodded her head.

"Thanks for understanding…" she said softly. She wasn't one to really brag or be smug over things, and wouldn't show it now.

The mercenaries headed farther in, unaware of how their fate was going to inevitably changed.


	2. Protection

_This was a fun chapter to write!_

_I think I'm making Yurick seem really cold..._

_He'll be nicer later on, but let's just say he's mean for right now._

_Oh well, enjoy!_

**Chapter 2:**

The mercenaries came to an open room. It was light in the room, but there were skeletal bodies scattered all around.

"What are those…?" Rean looked at them in wonder and amazement. Yurick scoffed.

"They're dead bodies, and why are you so amazed?" he retorted. Rean looked hurt at his harsh words, but then said, "I only remember being in that cave."

"Really?" Syrenne looked at the young girl. Rean shook her head a yes. The bewilderment in Syrenne's eyes was very apparent, and Dagran snapped her back into attention.

"Whether or not she's been in the caves her entire life, we have a mission to finish." Zael sighed quietly at how demanding Dagran was being. Even with a 13-year-old, he was still a "get business done" person.

When they came to what looked like a dead end, Dagran told them that he and Yurick were going to look for other ways. Zael protested, but it was futile. Dagran and Yurick left, and Rean was quite happy that the cold mercenary went with Dagran.

At least Zael and Syrenne were the nicer ones.

As they waited, Zael paced around tensely.

"I don't like it when we split up…" he muttered hoarsely. Syrenne just sighed and told him to calm down. While they bickered for a bit, Rean suddenly became uneasy. She sensed something very strange, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Um…Mister Zael…" Rean looked back. Zael finally just huffed and turned towards Rean.

"Yes?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I don't like this place. It's not safe here," she spoke automatically. Zael's eyes suddenly grew wide, and the three could hear little clicking noises.

Schk…Schk…Schk…

"Wh-What's that?" Rean hid behind Zael. All at once, the skeletal bodies on the found came to life. Rean immediately jumped up to her feet with her sword clutched. What were those things? Zael fought a few off, then turned towards Syrenne and Rean.

"Run!" he yelled at them. The group hurried towards a corridor that Syrenne had told them to follow her into. The corridor led to a smaller room, with a giant crystalized wall in the back. There was nowhere else to run or hide. Rean gulped as Syrenne told her it was time for battle.

She charged, not knowing what else to do. Her sword glowed in the dull light, and she quickly blocked a blow from a soldier. She then kicked him in the shins, which caused quite an amusing reaction. But Rean didn't have time to think about it. She then brought her sword down, hoping that the skeleton-like warrior would die. It did break into a pile of bones, but Rean watched with horror as it quickly remade itself.

Without knowing it, she heard a yell and turned to see Syrenne being double-teamed by two skeletons. Zael was yelling her name, trying to get her attention. And then the arrow flew through the air to Syrenne's chest. It drove straight through, and Syrenne fell backwards onto the cold ground. Zael started screaming Syrenne, and Rean couldn't hear anything else. The skeleton warriors were advancing though, and she felt mad all of a sudden.

With a startling yell, she placed both her hand in front of her. Slowly and carefully, and clear barrier formed from her fingertips. It was slow moving, and paced itself. When the soldiers got there though, they couldn't get through for the barrier started excreting a purplish liquid. They back up carefully though. Rean held the barrier up, until she heard Zael and Syrenne conversing again. Apparently, she had missed Zael obtaining his power.

The wall held strong, but Rean couldn't keep it up for much longer. She heard Syrenne say something before her hearing became very fuzzy. The wall started to erode at the edges, and the purple liquid that was oozing out ceased. Soon, the wall came entirely down, but the skeletons at the other side had been disintegrated.

"Rean!" she heard her name somewhere far off in the distance, before promptly collapsing on the spot. As she fell, she heard more names being whispered in her ear before falling into a deep sleep.

_Bren's looking for you. So's Drew and Anne. De'line is also outside. You promise to be safe? _

_Sure I promise I'll be safe. We're not going to go anywhere too dangerous, and I have poison magic on my side. We'll be okay…_

_Rean, don't just say that. You know as well as I do that the land is not as it once was. _

_I know. We'll be okay. I love you… _


	3. Voices are stupid, Especially to Yurick

_This chapter got a little crazy..._

_But yeah, Yurick's still mean as ever, Syrenne worries too much, and Zael is just...Zael. _

_Dagran's mean too, but who cares?_

_Thanks for the support from Cormag Ravenstaff and ShitanePaiko. _

_You two are why I'm still writing! :) _

**Chapter 3:**

"Rean! Rean!" the young girl slowly opened her eyes. She could faintly make out the image of a woman standing over her. The frightened eyes looked so much like her own mother's…She jerked up immediately, staring at Syrenne. Zael was also beside her and seemed just as worried.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked a bit groggy. Syrenne sighed dramatically.

"That's what I want to know! What magic did you just pull off there?" she asked. Zael was about to calm Syrenne down when Rean held up her hand.

"I got some sort of memory back…" she murmured quietly. Syrenne's eyes widened, and Zael just looked stunned.

"That's all I know at least. I had friends…Bren…Drew…Anne…De'line…" she continued. Syrenne just shook her head.

"Syrenne! Zael! Are you all right?" Dagran came up with Yurick. Rean was a bit mad that he didn't ask if she was all right, but she couldn't say much. Syrenne explained to Dagran what had happened, and Dagran took a mild interest in Rean.

"So she has memories that were not there before?" Yurick asked Syrenne. Syrenne just shrugged, suggesting that Yurick should ask Rean herself. Yurick didn't bother though. Zael stood up.

"Well let's just keep going." The group followed a secret pathway that hadn't been there before to a place outside.

There was a long, but thin bridge. Flakes of what looked like snow fluttered across the deep valley. Rean looked at them in wonder, until something seemed to hit her mind hard.

_What are those flakey things?_

_I don't know, Anne. They're pretty though._

_Only you would think that!_

_Bren! Stop being mean to Rean._

_De'line, I'll be as mean as I want to._

_Bren…_

_Don't side with the girls, Drew!_

She shook her head to try and clear the voices that suddenly exploded through her head. She didn't realize that everyone was fighting the undead soldiers again, and walked onto the bridge without thinking. Amazingly, she walked pass everyone without disrupting them. Yurick saw her though, and was pretty mad. How could she just ignore everything?

_Is this the place?_

_Yeah I think so. _

_Look! It's a great door!_

_Wow, that's super big._

_Yeah it really is. _

_This must be the place!_

Rean walked forward almost mechanically. She touched the stone wall, and heard a groan come from it. It slowly opened up, then closed behind her as she entered.

"REAN!" Syrenne screamed. She quickly beat down more enemies and quickly ran towards the door. Having beaten all the skeletal warriors, the rest of the group followed suit.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Yurick muttered as he followed after her. They reached the doors only to hear a loud scream come from inside.

"Rean!" Zael touched the door without thinking. With the Outsider's power, he was able to get inside. They were greeted to the sight of a giant monster towering over Rean. The poor girl backed up and up and up, but the monster was getting closer and closer. It's body flowed with some unnatural energy, and it was about to swipe at Rean.

Yurick couldn't take it anymore. He quickly ran forward and grabbed her, yanking her out of the way. The claw barely missed Rean, as she was dragged away. When Yurick had hid them behind a pillar he looked at her angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled angrily. Rean shrunk away from him.

"I-I…Th-They…were c-calling for m-me…" she barely whispered. Yurick was about to ask who when the pillar suddenly exploded with rock flying everywhere. Rean landed on top of Yurick, who had been flung on his back. They had no time to think though, because another shot was thrown.

They scrambled away from where they were almost shot. Rean clutched her sword tightly and grimaced. It wasn't good now. The voices in her head were making her lose concentration, and weren't doing much to help her.

_What is that thing?_

_We have to get out of here!_

_How? Where? _

_Get back to the door! _

Rean suddenly remembered what she had to do. She ran towards Zael.

"Follow me now! And use that weird power of yours please!" she begged him as she dragged him along. Zael had no time to argue, but activated his power anyways. The monster locked onto them, and hatred could be felt in the air. With a roar, it gave chase. Rean opened up the door again and led Zael out onto the bridge.

"Almost…There…" she breathed as she could see the middle of the bridge. Then she turned around and braced herself.

"YURICK! FIRE PLEASE!" Rean shouted as the monster grew closer. Yurick seemed to grumble something, but did as she said. The bridge broke under the weight and fire that had suddenly consumed it. The monster fell down and down and down. Zael sighed with relief, until he heard a cry.

"Zael!" Rean held onto a slab of stone. She dangled over the deep valley, and was dangerously close to slipping off. Zael reached down to try and get her, but he was a little to far.

"Grab my hand!" he cried down to her. She quickly lifted one up and gripped his hand hard. Zael pulled her up, and she sat on the ground, catching her breath.

"You okay?" Zael asked. Rean just nodded, and struggled to say anything. How had she known what to do? What were these voices in her head? Rean couldn't think about it anymore, considering the group needed to get going.


	4. Bren The Great?

_So sorry about the wait!_

_Again, Raven and Shitane were both great help in getting me to keep writing!_

_So this is the next chapter!_

_We meet one of Rean's friends, who else will we meet? _

**Chapter 4: **

The pathway to Lazulis Castle was quite dull for Rean. Especially when the voices completely disappeared from her head. Yurick wouldn't talk to her, much less look at her. Rean found this annoying, but enjoyable. He wouldn't be mean to her!

Dagran led the group on, and talked to Zael most of the time. Syrenne stayed in the back, trying to cheer Rean up.

"I know Creepy Eye-patch Kid can be a pain in the arse, but trust me, he means well…" she tried to talk to her. Rean just nodded her head and stayed quiet. Yurick, at the mention of the annoying nickname, huffed.

The walk stayed quiet after that. No one could muster anything to say, until they managed to come across people yelling and screaming.

"What the hell is going on?" Syrenne watched the people run about. Dagran grabbed onto the nearest man.

"What's happening?" he asked sternly.

"Th-There's a monster! It's trapped kids!" he cried out. Dagran let go of him and Zael set his face on where the screaming was coming from.

"Let's go!"

The group ran forward as quickly as they could towards the chaos. When they got to the clearing, they saw the beast everyone had been talking about.

It was a white tiger. No, not just a white tiger. It glowed with blue energy, and it's blue eyes pierced into everyone's gazes.

The strangest part though, was that someone was already fighting. They were about Rean's age, if she could guess. It also seemed to be a boy, with longish hair. Red streaks were woven through his hair, and he had dark brown eyes. His shirt was a deep red color, and he wore black shorts. In his hand was a long, pole-looking object, but it seemed to do damage to the tiger being.

"Yurick, it's too dangerous to cast magic while the kids are here. Get them out, and we'll distract the tiger." Either Dagran didn't care about the boy fighting it, or he acknowledged that we were going to help him because he didn't mention him at all.

Rean felt her head pounding all of a sudden. This boy that stood there, fighting…

_Rean! You're such a loser!_

_Am not Bren, because I don't give up!_

_Ah really? We'll see about that once I'm finished with you._

_In your dreams! _

"Bren…" she whispered. The other had already gone to distract the tiger, and the boy rushed over to her.

"Don't just stand there!" he snapped at her.

"Bren…" tears welled up in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Bren!" the boy stopped and stared at her too for a bit.

"Rean…?" he looked her over again and then hugged her.

"Rean! You're alive! But how…?" The tiger roared at that point and jumped towards Rean and Bren. Rean quickly pushed Bren out of the way and sliced her sword out in front of her. The tiger reared back, and Bren quickly followed suit with his stave.

Zael, Syrenne, and Dagran had no time to ask who the boy was or if he was a friend to Rean. They simply attacked the tiger from behind. Meanwhile, Yurick quickly hustled the children out of the danger zone. When he was finished, he set to work casting a spell.

"Rean…I'm…So…Glad you're alive!" Bren said as he fought. Rean just nodded her head, knowing they had to stop the tiger first. After a while, it jumped back and didn't move to attack anyone. Rean stared into its eyes, and for the first time in forever, saw herself reflected in them. The eyes seemed to be analyzing her, trying to figure out why she was there.

In the end, it ran off, and Zael watched it leave.

"I don't think its a monster…" Zael stared after the white tiger. Rean just shook her head and Bren stood up straight.

"Rean…Do you remember…Anything?" he asked.


	5. The Truth is (Somewhat) Revealed

_Guys I am so sorry it took this long to upload a chapter! _

_Thankfully I'm replaying through Last Story so I will remember most of the beginning sequences._

_Cool right?_

_Well here's the new chapter!_

**Chapter 5:**

Rean was struck completely off-guard by the question. Did she remember anything?

"Um…Voices…That's it…Yours…and…Drew's, De'line, and Anne…" she stopped suddenly, trying to figure out why he would ask the question.

"Do you remember anything?" Bren fidgeted around, and looked like he wasn't sure if he could say or not.

"Yes…But very little…" he murmured. Rean sighed.

"Tell me what you know." Bren nodded.

"If you've been hearing voices, then you know at least that we came from Lazulis, right?"

"No I didn't know that. How does that relate to anything?"

"Well, Anne was a princess there. She's related to Lady Calista…"

"Are you serious?" Rean's eyes widened.

"Yes, now don't interrupt. Drew and I were Knights in training. We were apprenticed to Therius, who didn't really like us, or that's what we thought. You were a commoner we met in the city. When we saw your sword skills, we allowed you to train with us."

"That would explain the voices when I heard you say…" she stopped as Bren gave her a look. He continued without thinking.

"Meanwhile, De'line was working as a herbalist in a shop. She saw us three walk in and we became friends with her through that one time we talked with her. She was quite good with healing magic. And so there were the five of us." He stopped, breathed out slowly, then started again.

"We all were sent out on a mission, the five of us. And it was that mission that you mercenaries completed," Bren looked at Syrenne, Dagran, Zael, and Yurick.

"We ended up almost failing, but Anne pulled off a spell that stopped us from our plight, and reset time a bit. Unfortunately, that made you lose your memory…" Rean just stared at the ground. Her memory came back to her. That one point…

_The bridge! _

_It's collapsing!_

_What? No! _

_Get to the other side, Anne!_

_I'm not leaving any of you!_

_You idiot…?! _

_*crack*_

_Guys it seriously is breaking, we have to get off…Ah!_

_Rean! _

_Ah…AH!_

_Rean don't let go!_

_I-I…Ngh! Help! _

_Drew! You have to help me pull her up!_

_But Bren!_

_Now! _

_Rean!_

_De'line, stay back! _

_But-_

_No buts!_

_*chk…chk…chk…CRASH!*_

_AH!_

_Rean! _

_NO!_

_BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME, TURN BACK TIME TO SAVE THOSE WHO WILL BE LOST!_

_Anne…What?!_

"That's when I woke up in…" Rean stared at the ground. Anne had pulled off the time warp to save her, and Rean lost her memory for a bit.

"So yeah. The rest of us were teleported a bit around too. I don't know where the others are!" Bren stated in a panicked voice.

"We'll find them, I think…" she then looked towards the mercenaries.

"Do you think we can hang around with you guys so we can find them?" Rean asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Syrenne said before any of the boys could object. After that, it was settled.

Rean and Bren were going with the mercenaries to find their friends.


	6. Mirania and Lowell

_This chapter was fun to write! _

_I had to picture how the newcomers would react to Lowell and Mirania,_

_And how they interact with everyone in the group._

_So here's Chapter 6!_

**Chapter 6**

The group got back all in one piece…Well mostly…

Yurick had a couple of bruises from insulting Bren…

Syrenne had punched Bren for that…

And everything went downhill from there…

"You damned brat! Stop so I can hurt you some more!" Syrenne screamed as Bren burst through the Tavern's doors. Ariela looked up and saw the two having a cat and mouse chase.

"Syrenne…Shouldn't you watch your language around children?" she sighed.

Of course, Syrenne ignored her.

Yurick was in an argument with Rean when they walked through the door.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you two stupid kids!" Yurick yelled at Rean.

"It's not my fault! Syrenne agreed! And I'm not a kid!" she yelled back.

"Whatever. I'm going up to our room…" Yurick yelled back and stormed up the stairs.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU IDIOT!" Rean screamed. Ariela sighed.

Dagran and Zael entered pretty much peacefully. Man, was Ariela happy some people had the decency to keep quiet!

A blond fella suddenly popped his head out.

"Syrenne! The poor boy! Jeez!" he shook his head as he grabbed Syrenne. That didn't end so well.

"LOWELL!" she screamed, "I NEED TO BEAT THIS KID UP!" Bren hid behind Ariela's counter as Syrenne struggled with Lowell.

"GET OFF OF ME PERVERT!" she screamed some more.

"Pervert? That hurts Syrenne!" he sighed as he let the girl go. Syrenne finally calmed down and sat down at a table.

"Give me some booze, Ariela!" the tired bar girl sighed dramatically.

Weren't they crazy right now?

Rean sat down with Syrenne.

"Want something to drink?" Syrenne asked with a sly grin.

"Um…What?"

"This!" Syrenne handed her a glass.

"Um…" Rean sniffed it and hesitantly took a sip. Immediately afterwards, she spit it out.

"Gross!" she coughed. Syrenne asked for another drink that didn't have any spit in it.

Lowell came over to the table.

"So who's this beauty?" he asked as he seated himself next to Rean.

"I…um…I-I…" Rean stuttered as Lowell inched closer. Just when he was right next to the young girl, Syrenne punched him hard.

"You pervert! Leave Rean alone!" Lowell fell out of his seat and onto the floor with a loud THUNK.

"Ouch…Th-That hurt!" he rubbed his head.

Meanwhile, another girl came and sat at the table. Her hair was done up, and a flower was placed in it. Her clothes were mostly a dark color.

"Hello there, you must be Rean. Yurick stormed upstairs talking about a stupid pest named Rean," the girl smiled. Rean seethed in anger.

"I swear I will seriously kick him around sometime!" she hissed. The girl smiled.

"Bid him no attention. He's just not…Used to social contact. I'm Mirania by the way!" her grin was almost as wide as her ears.

"Oh okay. Thanks Mirania."

"Oh and did you try the food here?" Mirania started talking rapidly.

"The pancakes are good…So's the curry. Oh and don't forget the meat…" Rean was suddenly overloaded with information. Her eyes grew wide and she went blank.

Bren came out from behind the counter.

"Everything's…Okay right?" he asked Rean as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah. Completely fine…" she rolled her eyes. Lowell sat opposite of them, far away from Syrenne. He looked at them and said, "So you and your friends…Went on a mission? The one our friends just went on?" They both nodded their heads.

"But during it everything went wrong. Our friend Anne knows how to control time, but she split everyone up and I lost my memory because of it…" Rean sighed.

"Ah…Well at least your joining us. We're a pretty fun group!" Lowell smirk. Rean looked towards Syrenne who was now drunk beyond belief, Mirania who was still listing different foods, Dagran and Zael who conversed, and Lowell in front of her who was grinning like a maniac. Oh and she couldn't forget the grouch upstairs, Yurick.

"Yep…Pretty…Fun…"


	7. The Stolen Medicine

**Chapter 7**

When Syrenne had decided to call it a night for herself, she stumbled up the stairs. Rean was pretty tired herself, and really wanted to sleep. She bid Lowell and Zael goodnight and headed up the stairs. However, she bumped into Mirania, who seemed to be heading down the stairs and looking grave.

"What's wrong Mirania?" Rean asked as she passed her.

"Nothing much, just a sick boy that I can't heal unless I have the medicine for it…" Mirania sighed as she past her. Rean was curious now, but couldn't say much. She was very, very tired. In fact, she almost fell because she stumbled around so wearily. She made it back to the room Syrenne showed them, and promptly fell asleep.

Bren, however, couldn't sleep. He walked around the Tavern slowly and methodically, looking for something to do. He then spotted Mirania, Lowell, Dagran, and Zael talking to one another.

"Dagran, we really should go get the Medicine for him. We have to!" Zael said sternly. Dagran was being attacked on three fronts. Mirania, who really wanted the medicine, Lowell, who was worried for the boy, and Zael, who wanted to help his friends.

"Fine. We'll go tonight." Bren's ears perked up at this. Tonight? He was so in!

"Can I come to?" Bren asked them as he walked up to them. Mirania wore a startled look on her face. She opened her mouth, but was too shocked to say anything. Lowell gave him a grin and Zael scratched his head.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring him. Besides, we need to see if he is good enough to bring along. Rean seems to trust him, but can we really?" Dagran gave Bren a long, hard stare. Bren returned the stare with one of his own. No way was he backing down to this annoying bastard.

With that, they separated for preparations.

A little while later, the five met up again at the front of the tavern. As soon as everyone was ready, they started the journey to the place.

The warehouse was pretty old looking and beat up. Honestly, it seemed like a good place to store old things. But this was the place, and they had to keep going in order to find the medicine. Once they were inside though, they had to work stealthily.

"Zael, climb across the beam and take the guard out. It shouldn't be too hard," Dagran turned towards the swordsman.

"Okay. Here I go!" Zael quietly started to walk across the beam carefully. He took each step with caution, and was almost to the other side, when he suddenly lost his footing.

"Uwah!" he muffled himself as he tried to regain his balance. Suddenly, Bren's eye locked onto Zael. With a mighty push, he was over in a blink of an eye and righted Zael. Dagran looked at him with interest, suddenly very, very curious as to all the powers of these Children.

Rean and her mystical wall that could protect people. Bren with somehow superhuman speed… He almost smiled with enthusiasm at what they could all do together if they were paired up.

Zael (thankfully!) made it across and jumped down lightly. With one swift motion, the guard was beheaded and lifeless. Bren then jumped down after him and the rest followed suit. They searched everywhere in the facility, but couldn't find any trace.

That's when Dagran and Zael found an interesting banner.

"No…That couldn't be…" Zael whispered.

"Yes…It most certainly is…" Dagran's mouth was set in a hard line. Bren cocked his head to the side questioningly, as did Lowell. Mirania stared intently at them, urging them to go on.

"Well, you see, this mark belongs to Zoran, who used to be a mercenary with Zael and I," Dagran said as his fist curled into a ball, "But he betrayed us! He's a lying jerk," he growled lowly. Zael only stiffly nodded his head. Lowell sighed sadly as he leaned back against the wall. The group suddenly heard a small 'click' and Lowell almost fell over in surprise.

"Wha...?" he said as he saw the 'secret' door open.

"Well, thank you, Lowell. You showed us our next route!" Dagran smiled in disbelief. They hurried onward when Bren stopped. His head hurt for a bit, almost like when he found Rean.

_Is another person in here too?!_


	8. The Petite but Mighty

_Sorry guys! I didn't talk to you all last time!_

_Well this is Sachigo, and I have started writing again._

_Sorry it took me so long!_

_This chapter we learn some fun facts about many of gang..._

_Who knows what else we'll learn?_

**Chapter 8:**

The group kept going, and Bren still found that he had the odd sensation of his head hurting. He tried to shake it off as best he could.

Unlike Rean and her voices, constantly reminding her, Bren had headaches whenever he got near another one of their group. It frustrated him that he couldn't think straight until they had found the person, and he honestly wished it would go away. Although, it gave him a strange idea. If Rean could hear voices, and Bren couldn't get rid of his headache until he touched them, then maybe they were symbols of how they could find each other.

Dagran soon stopped them, and motioned to the meeting hall. Bren looked inside, and there he saw someone he thought he would never see again.

The petite girl in the center was bound to a chair with a blindfold on. Her hands were bound behind her back, as were her legs. She wore a light-gray dress with a small apron tied around her waist. Her long brown hair covered a bit of her face, and white stockings with black shoes adorned her feet.

Bren stared in shock as his headache grew worse. He fell to his knees clutching his head. It wasn't this bad for Rean! Maybe it was because…Because…De'line…Yes, it was De'line…Seemed to be in more danger.

Zael quickly looked at Dagran, urging him to think of something quick.

Meanwhile…

Zoran smiled widely, as he walked slowly around the young girl, eyeing his precious catch.

"Well men! It's not everyday we just get a young, beautiful girl appearing on our doorstep!" he snickered as he gently tilted her head up. De'line gave a small whimper, almost too quiet to even hear. Zoran dropped her though, and turned to the rest.

"The monsters are all prepared! We shall unleash them on the city, then steal the riches for ourselves!" a chorus of cheers were heard around the room. Zoran stood proudly, until a door creaked a bit. Zoran looked at it closely. That's when his men gave cries of pain as they were cut down by Dagran and Zael, charging through.

Bren used this distraction and got to De'line. As soon as he touched her hand, the headache vanished. De'line struggled against Bren's touch. Bren softly spoke to her, as he started to untie her bonds. De'line managed to calm down, as Bren got the ropes off. Then he took off her blindfold. There, De'line's two brown eyes looked back at him.

"Bren! I knew you would come!" she laughed as she jumped up. Being petite, she wasn't very tall compared to Bren, but she made up for it in her boundless energy. Zael, Lowell, and Dagran had finished off the last few guards, and only Zoran was left.

"Please, please don't kill me!" Zoran backed himself up and up until he was all the way against the wall. Dagran pull him to his feet and was about to punch him until Mirania stopped him.

"Dagran, the medicine first…" she held her hand up. Dagran let him go and watched as he went to a cabinet. Then he suddenly turned around deviously.

"Have fun…IN HELL!" he smiled as he pushed a button. The floor suddenly gave way underneath the mercenaries and their friends. And they fell. Bren watched as the light of the world above started to slowly fade. Then realized that De'line beside him had started to glow. And that's when the Mercenaries were enveloped in light.

And the world went blank.


	9. The Truth (for real)

_The secret is revealed...Man..._

_I loved writing this chapter._

_Especially how De'line would fight._

_It was great! Hope you like it!_

**Chapter 9:**

When Bren woke up again, he found himself lying down in a dim, underground sewer. He sat up groggily, and peered at his surroundings. Zael and Dagran lay a few feet away, and Mirania and Lowell were farther on the other side. They were all stuck together, in a dark and dank sewer.

De'line was out next to Bren. Bren didn't even know what De'line had done. One moment they were falling. The next, they were safely on the ground. Dagran and Zael sat up stiffly. They both rubbed there heads and looked around in shock.

"What…What the…?" Dagran stood up. Zael looked over to Bren, and to the now unconscious De'line. His expression seemed just as confused as Bren felt. Bren took one more look at his friend, and wondered how she had done it. Was she hiding something?

Mirania and Lowell were soon up. The only one left was De'line, who showed no signs of getting up anytime soon. Her brown hair fell down her face, and she had a soft look to her. Mirania gently knelt beside her, and used a bit of her healing powers to recover De'line. Sure enough, the girl twitched and groaned.

"Wh-What…?" she looked up and around at all the confused faces. She then slowly sat up, and looked at everyone around her. Bren looked down, not wanting to show her the hurt and betrayal in his face.

"What did you do back there?" Dagran asked sternly. De'line sighed deeply, before finally looking back up.

"I'm going to say a long story, but you all need to hear me out…" she whispered quietly. Bren nodded his head, wanting to hear why she had done…it…

"I'm not technically from this world, in fact, there are others like me who are technically not from this world. We came with the Outsider, a power that was used long ago," De'line began. Bren looked at her, the tears in his eyes apparent.

"So you're not really real?!" he yelled at her. De'line shook her head.

"I said to hear me out. As we came down with the Outsider, we were suddenly transformed and given lives. I was place in an orphanage along with the other people who were part of the Outsider…" De'line looked directly at Bren.

"You, Bren, were also part of the Outsider. So was Rean, and Drew, and Anne. We all came from the Outsider. That's why we have specific powers. I have telekinesis, and can move objects at will. You have super speed, and Rean has her strange barrier, Anne can control time," De'line took a deep breath after finishing her small story.

Bren couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't…He wasn't…From this world? What? He sat there in utter silence, trying to figure out how he didn't know, and De'line knew.

Dagran was utterly shocked. The Outsider power that he had longed, it was these kids that were joining them. It was crucial to find all of them now, especially if they could help him with his plans. He suddenly knew that he had to stick close to these kids, and gather them all together.

Lowell, Mirania, and Zael didn't know what to make of it. The Outsider? What was that?

Before any questions could be answered though, the water near them started to bubble. Before they knew it, Reptid warriors had started to rush out at them. Zael quickly got into a battle stance and blocked the ones near Mirania. Lowell did the same, rushing to stop whichever ones could have been dangerous to her. Dagran protected De'line with Bren, trying to stop the tide of warriors.

De'line immediately went into her pockets and pulled out throwing knives. Using her telekinesis, she fanned them around her and quickly set to work on throwing them. Her aim was deadly, and the Reptid warriors that were advancing slowly died one by one to her knife.

As the last of the warriors were being defeated, Zael heaved breaths.

"We have…to…get out…of here!" he breathed as he tried looking for an exit. Everyone started to frantically search for a way out. Only Bren and De'line didn't join.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Bren felt hot tears run down his cheeks. De'line's solemn face seemed to give him the answer though, as he cried some more.

"It was…All because…I didn't want everything to go away…" De'line was now crying too, "I wanted us…to stay friends…Forever…"

The two stayed crying for a long time, even when the exit was found. They were silent tears, that seemed to shatter against the ground, unwilling to let them forget how much had changed.


End file.
